


Lost at Sea

by GaleforceFish



Series: Naruto One-shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Gift Exchange, Drows/Dark Elves, M/M, Mermen, Mythological AU, NSFW, One Shot, Pirates, as they should - Freeform, dun dun duuun, government agents, things escalate quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleforceFish/pseuds/GaleforceFish
Summary: Obito always had a healthy respect for the beauty of merfolk; there was a reason sirens could drag so many to their deaths just with a wave of their hand, but damn if the men weren't attractive too. It was a shame Obito was going to have to kill him.





	Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbroiseFramboise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroiseFramboise/gifts).



"You can see them, can't you?" Madara asked, staring ahead at their targeted location. 

Obito resisted the urge to comment that yes - as a dark elf with enhanced hearing, sight, and all around athletic ability - he could indeed see their targets. And it wasn't like they hadn't been hunting this specific group for the past two weeks. They were incredibly hard to miss after all the research Madara's team had been through to get info on them. 

So instead he nodded, hands gliding downward until they wrapped around the hilt of two daggers. They were basically extensions of his arms at this point with how skilled he'd become with them over the years. "When do we go in?"

"I'll take a group in through the front. You're to watch the back and ensure no one gets out."

He blinked. Then blinked again. Then scowled as he glanced towards his uncle with all the disapproval he felt. "Really? Look out?"

They were a highly skilled group of agents that were under the direct orders of their government. Normally sent out to deal assassination missions, and this time their goal was a group of pirates that were beginning to stick their noses where they didn't belong. 

Madara faced down to where he was crouching with a look that had mirrored his own. "I haven't forgotten your slip up with Nagato during the last mission. Follow my orders and next time you'll be back on point with me."

With that, he moved out with the others leaving Obito by himself. Seriously? Lookout? With how incredibly advanced their team was, the need for a watchman was an insult. This was purely punishment and everyone knew it. 

Making a silent and very rude gesture at his uncle's back, Obito obeyed the order and went around to the back of the building. Like what one would expect from a tavern, this place was a social gathering for all the lowlife of the world. The trolls that gambled away their stolen goods, traffickers that sold anything from weapons to living creatures, and - their goal - a pirate. Specifically a pirate that was targeting government ships mercilessly as if they had a grudge match against them. 

It was the job of their team to find this captain and put an end to him and his crew. And they'd done their research: Kisame Hoshigaki, the vicious merman. Very few merpeople learned to walk on land, even fewer still became pirates. Which meant that this guy, whatever species his other half was, was strong. They would have to be careful to outsmart him because while dark elves were strong, they couldn't always outmatch an opponent through brute strength. Theirs was a strength of intellect and magic. 

Which was why it was completely ridiculous that Madara was punishing him for losing in a match against a necromancer! The damn magician had beens summoning all sorts of giant beasts that were hard to maneuver around, so of course there was collateral damage!

As he fumed over the unfair treatment, a shadow broke from the building and made a run for it. His team had missed someone? Oh he was going to throw that in Madara's face later, but for now he wouldn't say no to a little bit of action. 

He followed after him much more swiftly and quietly, summoning shadows to keep him hidden so he could plan the perfect attack that would end the man in one shot. Obito wasn't a fan of drawing things out and the sooner he took this guy out, the sooner he could-

Well look at his luck... Just the man he was looking for. As the description he was given stated, the merman was quite the large fellow. Opting to wear only a vest above his waist that exposed every battle worn muscle and weapon he no doubt could handle perfectly. Then a pair of jeans that hugged his figure nicely and almost had Obito tripping as he stared. His skin a mixture of pale blues that seemed to shine against the moonlight beautifully, traces of gills against his neck that were closed and protected in his human form, and spiked blue hair. 

Obito always had a healthy respect for the beauty of merfolk; there was a reason sirens could drag so many to their deaths just with a wave of their hand, but damn if the men weren't attractive too. It was a shame Obito was going to have to kill him. 

He raised his weapon and took aim, fingering the blade just lightly enough to ensure its edge was sharp, when a thought struck him. Kisame was running. _Running_. Of all the reports Madara forced them all to memorize, not once did it say this captain ran from anything. He'd walk through fire drenched in the blood of his enemies and be cut down before he'd run. Surely this man wouldn't leave his crew behind.

Which meant... that Madara had walked into a trap. 

He could laugh at the karma thrown at his uncle, but now wasn't the time. He needed to figure out where this captain was running _to_. If he could lay waste to Kisame's plans _and_ take him captive, then all would be forgiven. 

He lowered his weapon and shadowed Kisame back to the boatyard, taking care to keep out of sight as the man slowed. He must think no one was following him. Big mistake. 

Kisame went straight for a ship docked at the back that appeared abandoned. He cut the ropes keeping it tied down to the dock as he walked by then rode the last one up to the deck before cutting that too. Obito waited a long moment before channeling his powers of levitation and bringing himself around to the back of the ship. 

The captain barked no orders or said anything to anyone. Obito peeked over the edge, squinting his blood-red eyes and scanning the open space for his target. He found him near the bridge, looking back onto the island then down at a piece of paper. A map perhaps?

"You idiots better hurry up." He heard Kisame mutter, folding the parchment and slipping it into his pocket. 

So he was waiting on someone. Then right now he really was alone. Good, this was the perfect chance then. 

As Kisame vanished into what Obito assumed was the Captain's Quarters, he slipped onto the ship. No one came from the shadows, no one yelled from the shoreline. His eyes and his ears picked up no trace other than the small mutterings of a disgruntled captain. 

He replaced the knife at his hip and felt for the cuffs he had. No need to kill the distracted man if they could bring him in alive. He would be much more valuable to them that way. The rest of the crew were, in a term, useless. And to be quite frank, they didn't seem as prepared as their captain. It was relatable to a sturdy, well-trained guard dog with a bunch of chickens.

Obito walked up to the door, gently placing his hear against it, and listened for movement. There was a loud thump then the scraping of a chair moving. A desk most likely. He nudged the door open slightly, wanting to get sights on his target before he took him out. With luck the captain would be distracted by whatever was causing him stress and not paying very close attention to his surroundings. 

The door had barely moved an inch before it was quickly pulled inward and a pair of hands reached out to grab him. In hindsight, he really should have considered bringing backup. Madara was going to kill him for such a rookie mistake. 

His first instinct was to pull away, but the captain was much stronger than him. Obviously so. So instead he followed the momentum and crashed into the man with every intention of using the element of surprise. 

Rather than landing on the floor and letting the impact jolt his attacker, they stumbled to land much more quickly on something rather soft. Quite the damper on this entire good guy-bad guy thing. But before he could register it as a bed, the captain flipped them both until Obito's back was to the mattress and the full weight of the other man was on top of him. Every bit of the captain flush up against him.

"Aha, there you are." Hot breath tickled the side of his neck. "Been wondering when you were going to show up."

Obito quickly assessed the situation. The captain was nestled comfortably between his legs so any chance at a groin shot was gone, and his wrists pinned at eye level on either side of him. There was always the option of using his levitating powers again, but Obito was more interested in the word choice just used. "Been waiting for me, have you?"

"I knew there were some rats on my trail, but..." He pulled back so he could look down at Obito, taking in his entire appearance with a slowly growing smile. "Well, I certainly didn't expect the rat to be this pretty up close."

Oh. _Oh_. Well this was an interesting turn of events. Normally Obito's targets were trying to kill him, not flatter him. He tilted his head in interest, relaxing against the hold as Kisame examined him with a hungry look. "There's plenty more like me that watch the jail cell where people like you go. Surrender peacefully and I'll take you there."

Kisame laughed at him and the sound of it actually made Obito's heart skip. Such a deep tone and the motion of his laughter actually shook them both. And gods that smile of his had a way of lighting his features up more than the natural shine of candlelight did. Obito was mesmerized by it until he spoke again, "Oh, I'm sure."

He lifted Obito's hands higher so he could hold both wrists in one hand - a credit to their species that Obito seemed much smaller than him so it was easy for Kisame to do - and brushed another hand through Obito's hair then down to cup his cheek. "Hair whiter than snow, skin that looks like black marble, you are quite the sight to behold amongst night creatures. And something in those eyes of yours tells me that if I kissed you right now, you would let me."

Under normal circumstances, Obito would tell him no. That he kept his wild personal life very separated from his quiet professional one. But, right now, Kisame was right. At this distance and with their bodies basically crushed together, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little interested. 

Kisame was gorgeous and you'd have to be blind to miss it. Plus, Obito also had a thing for guys that were built bigger than him. That made it so much more fun when he turned them into a quivering mess as they cried out his name. Perhaps that was the conquering nature of the dark elves, but he really wanted to see if he could do that to this captain. 

His lip quirked up, exposing part of his fangs in a crooked grin. "Awful lot of confidence you have there, Captain."

"Hmm, but am I wrong?" he leaned back in, lightly brushing their lips together in a way that was more teasing than anything. 

Option one: bite this guy and fight back. Option two: allow this to happen and deal with Madara later. Why not both?

He arched his back off the bed so he could rise up to meet his offer. Barely noticing how soft this guy felt despite being a battle ready pirate. The hand on his wrist tightened slightly, as if Kisame was surprised that Obito agreed to it, before he was shoving him back against the mattress and kissing him fully. 

Kisame didn't waste time in making their kiss intimate, pushing his tongue in to slide against Obito's like he already had permission to do so. Often time there were jokes about how kissing a merfolk tasted like fish, but not in this case. A taste of alcohol - expected because he was just at a tavern - but something else, more raw. Hard to place, but Obito was quickly becoming drunk on it. 

He accepted the intrusion happily, nudging him with his knee to beckon him closer. He wanted to feel every bit of him pressed close, to feel the full strength of a man who could easily crush him if he wanted. Kisame was built more sturdier than any human male and the idea of be surrounded by him was a serious turn on. Like befriending a bear. 

Fingers gripped tightly into his hair and pulled back, forcing his face upward so that Kisame could dip down and trail his tongue across his jugular. It went a long way to make Obito vulnerable and hot all at once. He exhaled slowly to keep his pace under control so he didn't begin clawing at the other man. He didn't want this captain to think he'd gotten his way so easily. He had to bear in mind they were enemies, not anything more. Kisame could be just as unpredictable as Obito could be. 

Heused his powers to slowly direct the cuffs towards him while the other man was distracted. They were hidden close to his sleeve, a place that Kisame hadn't touched and so had no idea they were there. The man was too busy focusing on attacking Obito's neck to realize he was planning this. He wasn't taking this seriously. If he thought that Obito was weak because elves were nimble creatures, he was about to get a wake up call. 

He turned his head so he could brush his cheek against Kisame's hair, getting his attention back. To get those hungry lips back on his. The way he kissed felt good, natural, not demanding at all. It was passionate and enough to make his pulse quicken, as if Obito was something precious and savory. Kisame was touching him like he would a lover, not an agent he had pinned against his bed. His head must be filled with delusions of "what ifs" and wild fantasies. 

Luckily, Obito was a bit more level-headed. 

He got the cuffs in his hand and slowly aligned them until they were in the correct position. Then, before Kisame could realize what just happened, clicked them into place. One against Kisame's left wrist, one against Obito's right. Men who used strength to fight often got confused when it came to combat that intruded their personal bubble, and Obito would be damned if he was going to let him get away. 

Kisame hesitated against his lips, the awareness of the situation beginning to set in, then slowly looked up at their newest connection. Obito waited for the anger, the attempt at breaking free, and accusation. He didn't expect Kisame to look so amused instead. 

"Huh," he muttered, glancing back down. "You're into some pretty kinky stuff, Mr. Officer of the Law." 

Obito smirked at the tease then arched one leg around his hip and pushed him so they flopped over. It shouldn't have been so easy a feat, which meant that Kisame had allowed it. Bastard was completely enjoying this. 

He leaned back, looking down at his most recent prisoner - if that was the correct term in their position - and settled himself comfortably on top of the growing bulge in his jeans. "Don't get me wrong, that was just assurance. I can't have you running away on me, can I?"

Undeterred, Kisame lifted his arm before him to examine his newest piece of jewelry. "No key?"

"It unlocks with my magic and won't come off unless I will it so. In other words, you're stuck with me until I'm satisfied with my job." He emphasized his point by rolling his hips over the captain's groin, earning a quick inhale in response. 

Finally a color other than blue tinted at those handsomely sculpted cheeks and something in Obito hollered a victory. He was stunning when he blushed, and the picture only became more perfect when matched against the smile he was giving. Kisame answered by slipping his unchained hand beneath Obito's uniformed shirt, tracing up his hips until lightly scraping against his ribs. "You just made it difficult to take your shirt off."

Obito rocked against him at a painfully slow place, making sure to grind against him until it was obvious how aroused they were getting. He leaned into the touch against his stomach and bit his lip when those fingers began to lazily tease his nipple. It seemed that Kisame was in no hurry to further things along and was content with the pace Obito was setting. "If it's too much of a challenge for you..."

"Not at all," Kisame assured him, sitting up and lifting his shirt higher with both hands, forcing Obito to follow. "It only makes it more interesting."

He put Obito's hand over his shirt to hold it then dipped his head down to taste a patch of skin between his collar bones. Licking and teasing it with his teeth, pushing Obito back so he could go a bit lower. Obito braced himself back on one hand and continued his slow grinds. All the while watching Kisame pause at random spots to leave marks. He'd bite and suck at a patch of skin until he was satisfied that it was a few shades darker than Obito's already near-black marble skin before moving on. 

Madara would beat him bloody if he ever saw the marks Kisame was leaving, and he'd kill him if he ever found out who gave it to him. Obito would generally do a lot of things that pissed his uncle off, but this might actually top the list. It could be what was making this so exciting.

That, and the fact that he could feel Kisame growing hard against him. Even through the jeans, he could tell that the man was very well endowed in that department. Just the thought that it was he - someone that Kisame had never met before this day - was causing that. The guy must seriously have a thing for drow. 

"Ah..." He took a sharp breath when Kisame ran his tongue around his nipple before taking it lightly in his teeth. He'd forgotten how sensitive he could be since most of the time no one took such a keen interest in teasing him. It was generally a one night stand and then they moved on. His occupation never let him stay in one place for long, so the turn around now was nice. 

Obito lifted Kisame's chin up to claim his lips again, cradling the back of his head and letting the short spiky hair tickle his hand. He felt good there, letting their bodies slide against each other in a slow burn. He could almost regret not finding this captain sooner. 

He led his touch wander down, intending on finding a way to remove this man's clothes, when his fingers brushed against the sealed gills against the side of his neck. In their human forms, they looked like thin lines and were easily overlooked. They only flared out when underwater. But as soon as Obito grazed against them, Kisame snatched his wrist with a firm grip and pulled it away. 

"Sorry," he said softly, nipping at Obito's lower lip. The response must have been instinctive, not intentional. "But I'm a bit sensitive there. I'd appreciate you avoiding that area."

Obito quirked an eyebrow at him, curious about this new fact. Was that all mermen or just him? "Good sensitive or bad sensitive?"

"At the moment, bad." He nuzzled Obito's cheek while continuing the exploration of his chest. "They've recently been exposed to a little bit of smoke."

"So if I were to drag my tongue across them, that wouldn't be good?" He blew cool air down his neck suggestively. 

Rather than deny it, Kisame rolled them over again. Judging from the action, he had only meant to change the direction of their conversation to something more pleasurable, but completely overestimated how large his bed was.

"Shit-!" Obito reached out to catch himself, dragging Kisame's chained hand along with him, as they tumbled onto the floor. Training allowed him to flip so he could stop himself from landing on his back or side, but Kisame falling into him from behind had him flat against the floor a second later. Their bodies a tangled mess that wasn't as fun as it had been earlier. 

His body tensed in momentary pain, but it wasn't anything he couldn't live with. "...ow."

Kisame snorted behind him, amused because he wasn't the one squished against the floor. "Sorry," he placed a small kiss to the back of Obito's neck, replacing the momentary hurt with chills. "That was my fault."

"You think?"

"Are you hurt?" He brushed the white hair out of the way so he could put another kiss against his temple. Then reached around to get his hand under Obito. 

Thinking that it was his attempt to pull them back up, Obito worked to get his knees back under him. He wasn't a child, he didn't need someone babying him. But he was definitely going to make Kisame regret basically tossing him off the bed. 

"I'm fi-...nnn..." he broke off with a gasp as Kisame reached into his jeans and wrapped his fingers around his member. He teased him with small strokes and leaned heavily down on him, pushing his chest back towards the floor. 

He bit his lip, feeling the heat rise quickly in his body as his cheek was pressed against the floor. Meanwhile Kisame's grip on him kept his ass firmly up and pressed against his body. Damn it, wasn't he supposed to be the one leading the pace? He was the agent. He'd been trained to handle all sorts of situations. Kisame was the bad guy here. He shouldn't be getting a say in this at all. 

But when Kisame began dry humping him in time with his strokes, Obito felt his resolve weaken. There it was again, his love for being covered with something bigger than himself. He could feel every inch of Kisame despite the fact they were still clothed. Feel the muscles in his arms flex while wrapped around him, the expert touches as he stroked the bottom of his cock from base to tip, his legs tangling with Obito's in their tight position. 

Obito reached up and tugged at his own jeans, wanting to rip them off desperately to give Kisame better access. He surrendered his weight onto the front of his shoulder so he could pull at the clothing, his chained hand force to grasp onto Kisame's wrist as he was pleasured. The cuff wouldn't allow much more freedom of movement and for the barest of moments he debated releasing it. His actions were clumsy, trying to get the clothing off while between stuck between two hard things. 

Hot breath tickled his ear as Kisame chuckled at the struggle. "Getting eager, are we?"

He peeked over his shoulder at him, knowing that he was getting just as turned on with this. "Are you going to take yours off too or are you satisfied ruining your own clothes?"

"I'm not exactly small, Mr. Law Enforcer," he chuckled, "I could end up hurting you."

Obito moaned as he lightly pinched the tip of his dick, toying the precum that leaked there and gliding it back down to make him slick. Giving more comfort to his strokes as they continued their lazy pace. At that moment, he really didn't care because all he could think about what how great his dick would feel inside him. He wasn't sure he had ever wanted anything so badly as he did right then. 

"I'll show you." Kisame offered, pulling his hands away much to Obito's displeasure. He allowed the chain to guide him up so Kisame could remove his own jeans just enough to free himself from the confinements. Then watched over his shoulder as kisame took Obito's cuffed hand in his, intertwined their fingers, and guided it to his own cock. 

He hadn't been lying and Obito knew this just from having that bulge ride against him. Whatever gods he worshiped had surely gifted him with a dick that was long and thick, and Obito was confident that he had the talent to use it. 

Meeting Kisame's curious gaze - a look that said he was waiting for permission to continue - Obito arched his back and pressed his ass against Kisame's ready cock. He wasn't going to let anyone force him into a position where he wasn't in some sort of control, but he'd willingly get on his knees if it meant he'd get fucked by something that perfect. He could appreciate someone who knew how to properly pleasure their partner while getting their own enjoyment from it. 

He leaned down on one hand, keeping the other back so Kisame could grab his hips, and rocked back against him. It didn't take Kisame long to catch on and match those movements. Not entering Obito, at least not yet, but letting his cock slide up and down between his cheeks. 

With his infrared vision, he could literally see how turned on Kisame was getting. The absolute joy he was getting out of rocking against his body, pushing the sides of his ass closer to make the grip on his dick tighter. Teasing his entrance every time the tip slid across it. 

Kisame seemed to be in bliss, expression completely unguarded as he used Obito's body to mount his own pleasure. Every few thrusts got a little more aggressive, fueled by need. His cock edging the rim of his ass only to slip past again. It was borderline torture. 

Obito moaned again, pressing his forehead against the cool wood as he felt his own dick get tighter with the need to be touched. Even more, he wanted to feel Kisame inside him with a need he hadn't encountered before. The sound only brought Kisame closer, his hands climbing his chest to reach both nipples and tease them simultaneously while he continued to rock against him. Obito had never wanted to beg someone to fuck him before, but he was beginning to see the appeal. 

He felt the tongue drag against his neck before he heard the captain ask, "What's your name?"

He shouldn't give it. Obito's name might not be as well known as his uncle's was, but their last name sure as hell was. The second Obito gave that away, this would all end. It always did. Simply for being in the Uchiha family, people tended to avoid him for fear of pissing off the government. The Uchiha weren't known for their kindness when dealing with outlaws. 

"Hnn...ah-!" Obito released a small cry when Kisame pinched and twisted against his now overly sensitive nipples in order to wring out an answer. Jerk was going to pay for that too. It hurt for the briefest of seconds before sending a wave of want straight to his groin. 

"Get me off this damn floor," He answered, glancing back at those intense eyes. "And I might consider telling you."

Kisame gave a small nod and in one easy move scooped Obito back against him. He was lifted easily from the ground like he weighed nothing, bringing cool air to his entire front that hadn't been there before. He shivered for a brief moment before his chest was put against the mattress again with Kisame climbing on top of him. 

Damn, he had to find a way to get the hell off his knees. He wanted to watch the face Kisame made when he entered him, but Kisame didn't go for that. Strange because that was generally the first thing people did when they had a ready ass right inn front of them. Instead, he kissed a long trail down his spine, sliding their bodies against each other as he did. When Obito realized what he was going for, his stomach actually flipped with excitement and he willingly moved his legs further apart. Please don't let this be another tease.

With a chuckle, Kisame reached between his legs and took hold of his cock. Then with one movement, licked from the tip all the way to his balls. He repeated the action twice more, long wet strokes that made sure Obito could feel every flick of his tongue, then took the entire thing into his mouth with a moan. 

"-!" Obito gripped the sheets and pressed his face against the mattress to smother the cry of pleasure that was almost ripped from him. His mouth was so hot, so fucking tight as he slid down his throat. And it wasn't like Kisame was just doing it leisurely either. He took it all, as much as Obito had to give, and when he'd pull back he would suck at the tip like it was just as intoxicating for him. Like this was a treat he planned to make last. He gave Obito's cock a few quick strokes with his hand, working him hard then taking him back into his mouth. 

He'd never wanted to fuck someone's face so badly as he did right then. He wanted to grab Kisame's face and bury himself in his mouth over and over, but their position wouldn't allow him to. Obito panted into the bed, forcing himself to focus so he didn't get lost in this. He wanted it to last, yet he also wanted to thrust past those lips until he came inside that tight throat. 

Kisame seemed to have other ideas. He pulled away, much to Obito's protest, and pulled at his cuff. Why did he even use those again? They were just in the way!

"You still haven't told me your name..." Kisame told him just before he spread his cheeks and drug his tongue over Obito's entrance. 

The action caused him to whimper and push back, wanting more. A mercy Kisame was willing to give. He circled with his tongue once more then pushed two digits inside without warning. Sliding down his inner walls and spreading on his way back out. Repeating to stretch him out and get him ready for what they both knew was going to happen. 

It actually made his body tremble as Kisame toyed with him. It was like they'd done this before. Like Kisame was familiar with his body before having ever met him. Either Obito was a lot more sensitive than he realized, or Kisame was a fucking expert at knowing exactly where to drag his fingers to bring out the best sensations. His body clenched around the intrusion, dragging on every touch he made as he worked him open. 

While he did that, Obito reached down to grab himself and stroked in time with Kisame. His cock was already slick from before, begging for some sort of relief. "It's- It's Obito," he managed to get out.

He was awarded with another finger slipping inside and curling against him. His body jerked in response as heat rushed through his body like a tidal wave. Unlike Kisame, his body didn't - couldn't - blush. But if it could, he'd be turning all sorts of red as the fevered heat he was receiving seemed to be taking over. He wanted Kisame to put it in already. He didn't care if his body was ready for it or not, he wanted to feel his ass be stretched by the cock that was just inches away from him. 

No, wait, that wasn't how he was going to let this play this out. He pushed up and turned, claiming Kisame's lips as he went, and toppled them both to the side so he was straddling his waist. He loved how Kisame felt under him. His body was like a brick wall of muscle, glistening with traces of sweat. Obito took an appreciative look while he caught his breath, sitting back so that Kisame's cock was pressed against his ass with silent demand. 

"Obito," He was right, it did sound good coming from his lips. Kisame ran his hand down Obito's chest, his stomach, his abdomen, then slowly over his dick where it lay against him. "You're an interesting elf."

He ran a hand through his white hair, getting his breath back before Kisame did something else to him. "Oh?"

"Coming onto my ship, trying to kill me, and now here you are in my bed. All the elves I've met so far are the type to look down their nose at you." He ran his nails lightly over Obito's thighs. 

He grinned, knowing that type well. He was related to half of them if not more. "Who says I'm not?" He challenged, leaning down over him. "You _are_ under me."

"I'm not the one who's about to have a dick shoved up his ass. That would be you." He emphasized his point by grabbing Obito's butt and squeezing playfully. Again, treating him like they'd been familiar before. this guy had no barriers what so ever. 

Obito should have taken offense to that, Madara would have killed anyone for even looking at him with interest, but all it did was make his cock get tighter at the thought. "True," he ceded to that fact, getting closer to lick just below his ear. "But the important thing is this: _I_ am going to be the one riding _you_. Don't get confused here, Captain, you are my prisoner."

He snorted like Obito had just told a joke. "Yeah, we'll see about that. And if we're going to address each other, you can call me Kisame." 

"No thanks," he gave Kisame's ear a small tug with his teeth. "You know what they say about giving something a name. Once you do that, you get all attached."

It made the man below him laugh, sounding like music to his ears. "What am I? A dog?"

"No," he said again, "You're fucking gorgeous." 

He angled his face up and kissed him, changing their pace from when they first started. Obito didn't want gentle anymore, his body was on the verge of begging for release already and he had yet to even get Kisame inside him. Either that meant he'd gone way too long without sex, or Kisame was a god among men. Obito never got this worked up so fast. 

Kisame made a noise that could have been a growl or moan, possibly both, and yanked him back by his hair. He placed his teeth at his neck, breathing in deeply like he couldn't get enough of Obito's natural smell. "If you're going to ride me, hurry up and do it."

"Impatient much?" Obito mocked, looking down at him with a smirk. "I don't even get a 'please'?"

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure how much more I can hold out. I am so fucking turned on right now."

Obito laughed at the blunt honesty he hadn't expected. Talk about an interesting guy. Who would just admit something like that? He leaned back a little, watching that flushed face and those half lidded black eyes. Surprisingly, he could tell that Kisame spoke the truth. Did that come from being unused to sex in his human form, or just lack of stamina? Or a species thing? Because it sure wasn't lack of experience; Kisame could do some wicked things with his tongue and hands. 

"Fine," he agreed, inclining back again and taking Kisame's cock in hand. Giving it a few strokes so he could watch the pleasure wash over his face. "But don't even think about coming inside me."

"Why?" 

Obito wondered if that was asked out of complaint or innocent curiosity. "Because it's really annoying to clean and I don't like it."

Kisame hummed, nudging Obito's hips as if to urge him to continue. "Whatever you want, Obito."

If he kept saying his name like that, he was going to come in no time. He got up on his knees more, adjusting so he could get Kisame's dick lined up. This was probably going to hurt a bit, but as he took the first few inches in, watching Kisame made it completely worth it. 

His eyelids fluttered faintly before he closed them and gripped Obito's hips harder. It was tight, so tight that it was like being stretched all over again, and Obito had to approach it slowly. Rushing might get them both hurt. He bit his lip, keeping a hand on Kisame's waist to keep him from thrusting up while he slowly took his dick in deeper. Letting his body weight drag him down while the man squirmed under him. Gods, Kisame looked like he had just hit cloud nine and was beginning to breathe heavily again. 

Obito slid down the rest of the way, shivering slightly at the sensation. Kisame was so deep, filling him so much that he could feel it against all his inner walls. It burned, but not enough to mask how great it felt. He waited the briefest of moments to ensure that Kisame wasn't about to hit his orgasm any time soon, then began a slow roll of his hips. 

"Oh _shit_ -!" The captain's head shot back as the curse left his lips, his hand tangling into the short hairs between Obito's legs as if he needed another hold. He really was gorgeous, getting lost in the pleasure that Obito was giving him. 

He rolled his hips faster, dragging small gasps out of him, then lifted up to slide off his cock. He let it get to the tip, just barely about to fall out, then eased back down with his own moan. He'd barely gone all the way down on him before he was pulling back up. The feeling of him sliding in an out, stretching his entrance, it was like a dream. No one should feel that good inside him.

"Fuck, _Obito_..." Kisame breathed, pulling at his hips as he rode his cock. Pulling him back down as if he couldn't stand the thought of Obito getting off him. "Fuck, you're so tight."

Tell him something he didn't already know. There wasn't a single part of him that didn't feel like it was being touched by the man under him. No part that he wasn't reaching. He took Kisame's hand and guided to his own cock, wrapping his fingers around and guiding him up and down. It took him no time to catch on and take over so that Obito could focus on moving. 

He quickened his pace, getting used to Kisame's girth and now simply wanting it deeper. He was going to live up to his word and ride Kisame until they were both spent. Grinding down on him, pushing him into parts of him that hadn't been touched in far too long. All while Kisame jerked him off, unable to keep in time with Obito's pace. He didn't care.

"Ahh... _nnn_...fuck..."Obito felt the muscles in his chest tighten, restricting his breathing and making the room seem like it was on fire. As if his blood was beginning to boil in his veins. He could feel that twisting emotion as it grew and knew that he was getting close. No point in warning Kisame, it wasn't like Obito was going to come inside him. He fell forward slightly, losing his rhythm and now thrusting against him wildly looking for his release. He was so close that he was shaking, unable to do anything but pant and move as it built. 

Kisame decided at that moment to flip them again - luckily this time away from the edge and towards the center - so his back was to the sheets. Lifted one of Obito's legs over his shoulder and took over. Damn him for it, but Obito couldn't find it in him to complain. He reached up with one hand to grab the post, just something to keep him grounded, while Kisame fucked him hard into the bed. 

"Come on, Obito," Kisame encouraged him, pushing his legs open and hovering over him possessively. Slamming into him so hard that it caused their bodies to slap together and the bed to hit the wall. Not that either of them cared or were even thinking of slowing down. 

Obito gasped, jerking his back off the bed and digging his heels into whatever foothold he could find. He wasn't going to last, so he hooked his arm around Kisame's neck and kissed him with everything he had. Wildly, half out of his mind, and wet. All he could focus on was getting as much of this man as he could. Surrounding himself with everything that Kisame could give. His body, his heat, his passion. 

Two thrust later and he came hard, crying out his release as his chest became covered in his slick. All his muscles seemed to tense at once and the only thing he could think to do was hold on. To use the other man as an anchor while his body fell out of his control. 

And Kisame didn't even slow down; he kept sliding his cock in and out while he sought his own release. Using every bit of Obito's body to his own gain and Obito loved it. He wondered vaguely if Kisame was going to continue this forever, he didn't show any signs of slowing, and he continued placing kisses all over Obito. His lips, his cheek, his neck, and anywhere else he could reach. Treating him tenderly and harshly and sending mixed signals with every move he made. 

Obito felt him flinch a second before he pulled out of him and reached own to finish himself off. Spilling his come to mix with Obito's, in a way marking him without claiming him on the inside. And Obito held him as he shook and panted, running his hands through that damp hair and down his back as his body climaxed. Just to feel the muscles spasm beneath his fingers was beautiful and - though he'd never say it aloud - endearing. 

As Kisame came to, he nuzzled against Obito's neck. Pulled their chained hands together to interlace their fingers and hold him like one would do a lover. It was curious, because Obito didn't think at all that he would. Fearless captain known for killing government officials? Obito could cross that off his reputation seeing as he just fucked one on his own ship. 

"You know," Obito began softly, tracing the line of his shoulder blade. "You're not bad for someone who spent most of his life as a guppy."

He heard the snort of laughter before Kisame put another kiss to his neck. "I'm part shark, not guppy."

With everything he'd heard about this captain, Obito could believe it. Yet after what he just went through, he couldn't help but tease him, "What like whale shark? Because, fuck, you are way too big for anything else."

Kisame leaned back and offered an amused look, "With you, I can't tell if that's an insult or a compliment."

"And you never will." 

"We'll see," he muttered vaguely then captured his lips again. This guy...he was really not grasping the situation at all. What did he expect was going to happen after having sex? They'd be best friends? Lovers? Come down from their high and talk about the good old days? Kisame wasn't taking this seriously, but he was about to.

There was the sound of clicking and Kisame halted his actions to look up. Obito had unlocked his cuff and attached it to the headboard above him, trapping Kisame to the bed. Once again he expected anger or retaliation, but was met with more smiles. Really, what was wrong with this guy?

Kisame looked down at him and all his I'm-an-agent-and-just-trapped-you-again smugness. "I'm beginning to think kissing you is dangerous."

"A little late to be noticing that." He pushed Kisame off, surprised at how willingly he was letting this happen, and scooted towards the edge of the bed. He grabbed the sheets to clean himself off then slipped his jeans back up. 

The cuffs jingled as Kisame tested their durability. He wasn't going to get them off. Two mammoths couldn't pull it apart, there was no way a merman could. "I'll have you stay here while I go get my team."

"Get your- haven't you noticed yet?" Kisame asked, sitting up and giving him an odd look. 

"Noticed?" Obito asked, putting his hand on the door handle. "Noticed what?"

Kisame opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it again and shook his head as if thinking better of it. "Nah, you'll figure it out."

He didn't appreciate the know-all attitude he was getting, but it was putting a sinking feeling in his gut. What did he know that he wasn't sharing? But Obito didn't have time to dwell on it. He opened the door and walked out to be met with a crisp breeze. Expected since they were on the ocean.

On...the...ocean....

"What the fuck?!" He burst from the room and made his way quickly to the side railing. It was still the dead of night, but he could see the island of theirs off in the distance. A human couldn't see it, but his vision could and even then it was little bigger than an ant. 

He heard the sound of thick wood snapping and looked over his shoulder to see Kisame leaving the Captain's cabin as well, fixing his jeans and glancing around with an unconcerned look. The cuffs still hanging around one wrist. Obito figured he'd break the bed, but he was hoping to at least catch sight of someone before he did. He also expected Kisame to at least have a little difficulty with it. How strong was this guy?

When Kisame saw him, he walked over and leaned his back against the railing next to him. "You may have already figured out, but my crew was never at that tavern."

Obito glanced around them at the completely empty ship. There was no one even here...unless.... He looked past Kisame and into the water. That's when he saw a few shapes just below the surface, fading in an out of view. 

"A full merman crew?" He asked, impressed. They thought that Kisame was unique, but this was something else. No wonder the crew had escaped Madara's radar. They hadn't even considered that option. Gods, they were such idiots. He groaned and slipped his hands over his face, regretting everything all at once. Not because he didn't enjoy the sex, that was great, but... "Madara's going to kill me."

"Hmm?" Kisame was not grasping the horror that was happening in Obito's heart. "What did you say?"

"Madara." Obito said louder, "My boss, my uncle, my biggest pain in the ass. He's going to _kill_ me for not going in without backup then he's going to bring me back and kill me _again_ when he realizes I'm on a ship with our target."

The captain seemed to lose some gusto with that, and finally saw the need for concern. "Madara? As in Uchiha Madara? _That_ one?"

" _That_ one." Obito agreed. 

"And he's your uncle? So you're Uchiha Obito?"

"I am Uchiha Obito." he echoed, already imagining the lecture he was going to get when Madara caught up. And he would, because he always did. No one ever put a mark on Madara's capture record and it was only a matter of time before they were found. 

Kisame gave a low whistle then leaned over the railing. "Oy, you bunch of useless fish, get up here. We've got some distance to make and we've got to make it fast."

Instantly figures shot from the water and landed on deck, transforming their bodies from merman into human. Sharpened teeth into normal. Gills closing and unblinking eyes turning more crystal clear. All of them looked as ferocious as the next and it dawned on Obito how utterly moronic he had been assuming that Kisame was alone. 

"Was this a trap?" He asked, looking back to Kisame. "Did you plan this?"

"We were hoping to figure out who was tailing us, but I didn't expect them to be as beautiful as you and I sure as hell didn't expect it to go like this. But yeah, yeah this was sort of the plan."

"The plan was to capture one, not sleep with one!" One of the crew hollered as they unfurled all their sails. 

"Why do you think we all jumped ship when we heard you two?" Called out another.

Obito crossed his arms and glared at them all, completely unembarrassed by being overheard but annoyed by their making light of it. "I've got no problems if you want to jump back in. Just keep walking one direction and you'll find the edge. It's hard to miss."

Some didn't seem to find him amusing, others grinned at his cocky attitude despite the situation, and one in particular got a kick out of it. A young kid that was likely their cabin boy. 

But Kisame was the one to reach forward and toy with a few white stands of his hair like they were already best friends or something. "I like how you don't let them get to you. It's going to make this trip run another smoother."

"Excuse me? Trip? No, you're either turning around or giving me a dinghy to leave."

"We don't have any." Kisame leaned in to nuzzle his face against the side of Obito's. That was a total lie because Obito had seen them when he looked overboard. A very poor lie. Kisame placed a kiss to his temple then withdrew to make his way towards the wheel of the ship. "Welcome aboard the Samehada, Obito. Sorry I can't be your prisoner anymore."

What an oversized piece of shit he was, but Obito couldn't help but smile. He'd been completely wrong about this entire thing. Kisame hadn't underestimated him at all, he'd been prepared. Obito was the one that had overlooked so much. 

"That's not true," Obito retorted, glancing back at him and catching his attention before he went up the stairs. "There's always later. Before Madara shows up, of course."

Kisame's gaze turned hungry at the offer and he looked down Obito's body like he could already see him naked again. "I look forward to it."

Yeah, so did he. Maybe being aboard this pirate's ship wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to Ambroise-Framboise via the Akatsuki Gift Exchange on Tumblr. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you and all those who read~


End file.
